


That's 38 plus 1

by GivenTheChonce_x (LoveAndChonce_95)



Category: Cricky - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Gift, I Tried, M/M, Smutty, birthday week, happy OS, hints..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndChonce_95/pseuds/GivenTheChonce_x
Summary: Birthday week has got to be the best week in Ricky Regufe's calendar, all thanks to his footballer goof of a boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lele28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lele28/gifts).



> Crickiesthalochild
> 
> \- Someone give me short prompts
> 
> Cricky-renaldo
> 
> \- how about Cricky celebrating Ricky's 38th birthday
> 
>  
> 
> And here you go.

 

Ricky tripped over Cristiano Junior’s stretched little legs and wondered how the heck he could be that clumsy. The little boy is barely 120 cm tall but it’s the third time he’s managed to make him stumble almost to the ground. Ricky hears a mumbled « sorry da » and smiles despite the sharp pain in his knee caused by the edge of the seat he bumped into. 

 

 « It’s alright Cristiano. What did I miss ? »

« Daddy almost scored but I think he’s not happy now. »

 

He heard a snicker to his left. Ricky raised an eyebrow at Georgina who said nothing more but pointed to a corner of the pitch where Cristiano was literally fuming. A little more and Ricky could imagine the smoke ooze out of his nostrils. He giggled lightly and checked the watch at his wrist. The pointer indicated 15 minutes left, there was still time. The smile on his face widened as he remembered how he’d gotten that watch, that very morning.

 

It wasn’t usual for Cristiano to break his concentration routine on game mornings but he had that day. He had got up earlier than usual and prepared breakfast, pancakes and cubes of fruit neatly cut on various plates for the two of them, with an egg with himself. Cristianinho wouldn’t wake up for another hour or so and Dolores was already out to some unknown destination.

 

Ricky had slowly padded to him bare foot, backing Cris again the counter and just nuzzling into his sternum. 

 

« Morning birthweek boy. »

« Humpfh. »

« Okay, okey, meu _homenzinho_. »

« It’s not even my birthday yet, Cris. »

« Tut tut, it’s birthday week, I thought we’d already settled that. »

 

Ricky had left the conversation there because he knew he had no chance of changing Cristiano’s mind. He’d been preparing this week for month it seemed. Dropping little objects on his pillow, in his pockets, even sending packages to his office. Each had a number carefully written on a golden piece of paper. Speaking of which, Ricky had spotted one slipped under his plate, and - of course, he had rolled his eyes - Cristiano had produced a box out of nowhere and set it on the table. Number **35**.

 

It was a beautiful watch and Ricky knew Cristiano had actually paid for that one. There were rubis all around the cadrant, reflecting light into a darker shade, matching Ricky’s complexion perfectly. That was so Cristiano. He’d shook his head, unable to hide his smile, had kissed him thank you and laughed out loud when he’d seen the « later » skillfully scribbled across his pancakes in chocolate sauce.

 

Ricky was shaken out of his memories by little hands embracing his neck and screams assaulting his ears. He scored. Ricky was jumping and whistling with the stadium and he just knew what was coming next. His eyes were hooked on Cristiano, hero of the afternoon; pointing his finger up to the stands, kissing his palm and laying it on his heart; three fingers up, six fingers up; Ricky almost crying. Number **36**.

 

Honestly, he didn’t know how he’d held on during the rest of the day without crying. Cristiano was never cold or distant with him - all his staff and co-players knew they were an item, it wasn’t even a surprise or a question - but he’d been so caring and warm that evening. After their win, the whole team got to celebrate with a gastronomic restaurant and some wine and if Cristiano never drank, he made sure Ricky did. He also made sure he stopped right when he should. He kept caressing him in a soft, non-sexual way, just light sweet touches on his hair, his shoulder, and the small of his back. He kept hugging him to his chest, hooking his head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. It felt like they were back in high school, two little lovebirds discovering each other.. when they actually were 32 and almost 38 and had a child and more years of relationship than fingers to count.

 

« What’s gotten into you today ? »

« What ? Can’t take care of my man ? » - Cristiano pouted.

« Alright alright princess don’t make that face. »

« Something tells me you’re not going to call me princess much longer. »

 

The look he gave him was unequivocal. Someone was going to get eaten tonight.. and raw.

 

* * *

 

 

He had never been that right. He barely had anytime to brace himself before he was head down in the mattress, cold hair tickling his bare bottom. 

 

« Want to try something new tonight. »

« mmmmmm.. yeah ? »

« Something you’ve asked for uh ? »

« Can’t think right now, you know that, fucking tease. »

 

Cristiano licked a fat strip across his hole, no warning, diving in fast and efficient. Ricky moaned, his breathing quickened, there was no reigning it in. Cristiano stripped him of his clothes, never one second leaving his body untouched, always a hand roaming his thighs or teeth pinching his shins. 

 

«  _Fazes de mim o que queres.. oh meu deus.. e o pior é que eu nem me importo. Sim, oh, foda-se, mais, dà-me mais Cristiano_. » 

« Shhh calm down my little man. You’re never going to last this way baby. » 

« Because.. because you want me to last ? Holy hell, Cris. »

 

The younger man smirked so wide his jaw actually hurt. He produced a long red piece of cloth from his bedside table drawer, large enough to cover Ricky’s eyes and the man actually whimpered when Cristiano placed it. He whimpered into Cris’ opened mouth, loud, and messily kissing him back. He thought they’d go forward like that, just trying to overdrive Ricky’s senses but Cristiano had another idea. He pecked down Ricky’s chest, purposefully avoiding his middle area and surprising him with another long ribbon wrapped around his ankles. 

 

« Oh lord, Cris.. you sure ? »

« Shhh, let it go. I’m sure. »

 

Ricky cried out faintly when Cris restrained his wrists above his head, secure but not hard, a bit loose to be sure he wouldn’t hurt himself. He’d been asking for a few months now, something that had come to him out of nowhere. Cristiano had never complied, he’d ever felt confident enough to let Ricky abandon all control to him. The fact he’d be willing to try, for Ricky, and on his own decision, was a lot. He felt Cris calming himself, inhaling into the dip between his shoulder and neck, and all he could do was kiss his forehead. 

 

Having his movements diminished made Ricky’s dick twitch, arousal stronger by the second. 

 

« Cris.. get on with it, please. Plea- »

 

He was cut off by Cristiano’s tongue on his cock, kitten licks around his head. The moan that escaped him made Cris smile around him and take him deeper, tonguing at the vein on the underside of his harder-than-hard penis. He was playing with him, Ricky knew it and loved it. Long fingers came to toy with his balls, massaging deeply and lightly caressing, giving Ricky chills that crept up to his ears. Cristiano’s head started bobbing up and down, eliciting more noises from Ricky’s lips and words, a mix of nonsense that only served to turn both men into pure sensations. 

 

Soon Cristiano had two lubed up fingers into Ricky while his mouth was occupied perking up his nipples, torturing with teeth and pointed tongue. 

 

« Abre as pernas.. isso. Thank you little man. »

« Ah, _mais_ , Cris. Please I can take more. 

« Talk to me then, tell me. »

« Okay okay, just.. go deeper, deep - oh hell be damned - jesus _Cristiano_ -  _outro_ ? »

« Pretty princess getting all bothered. Aw. »

« Shut up, get in me, now. »

 

Cristiano shushed him with a kiss, soft, chaste and entirely not enough to Ricky’s satisfaction. His fingers - three of them and the top of his pinky - kept stretching him until they suddenly stopped, leaving him empty and shivering. He had the urge to put his own fingers in right then, couldn’t stop his arm before he thought of it.. the cloth cut in the skin and Ricky cried out with frustration at the loss and the bolt of pain. He felt Cristiano’s lips soothing his wrist and frozen metal replacing the warmth of fingers. 

 

« Cristian-OH. »

« Is.. shit, is it too much baby ? We can stop anytime. »

« Don’t you dare. I know my word. »

« Good, I’m going to make you feel so good baby man. »

« I don’t doubt .. that. If you could get on with it. »

« Oh cheeky princess.. think someone deserves to wait a little more. »

 

He left the bed all together, watching Ricky wriggle around to try and feel the butt plug snuggly fitted into him. Cristiano licked his lips and got the polaroid from the shelf.. just one for the road… -  « Lift your knee a bit » . « Bite your li- yeah like that » - ended up in a whole roll of naked Ricky struggling on the bed, shiny with sweat, desire clear and pointing at the camera. 

 

« You calmer sweetheart ? »

« Fuck you. »

« Mmh.. that’s exactly what you’re going to do, yeah ? »

 

And he just impaled himself on Ricky. Fast, deep and slick. Both men groaned low in their throats, overwhelmed with the rush of pleasure. 

 

Cristiano started out with eight figures, helping himself with his hands on Ricky’s thighs, bending backwards to find his angle. He saw Ricky’s muscles tighten, indication of any that he wanted to grab his waist and fuck into him. He smirked and cried out when Ricky’s dick hit the spot inside him. Lifting himself up, he dragged it in length until he couldn’t anymore and got back down, hard and repeatedly. He was panting in no time, legs aching with the effort.

Ricky was literally crying, Cristiano could see tears wetting his cheeks sideways and into the pillow beneath his head. He knew though that these were good tears, tears of complete trust and abandonment and that gave Cristiano another burst of strength. 

 

«  _Diz-me_.. Hu ah, tell me when you’re close, princess. I’ll take care of you. »

« K, OH—k, shit, Cristiano, how the hell.. I’m not going to last. Now. »

 

Cristiano reluctantly pulled himself off Ricky and kissed him, pressing bodies closer together. He took some time to slow his heart rate before sliding his hand down Ricky’s waist in a caress and pressing a finger up against the base of the plug. Ricky hiccuped once through his crying then went very still, waiting.

 

« What do you want baby ? Want me to get you off with this little gem here and my mouth ? Huh ? How’s that sound to you love ? »

« No.. no, I want you. Only you, you, you. Please. »

 

There was a soft yet desperate edge to his voice, like he knew Cristiano would do anything he’d asked for. He was right, of course. Despite having all control, Cristiano wanted nothing less than to fully satisfy his prince. He took the plug out carefully, watching the tight ring of muscles stretch around it and salivating at the image of his own member doing the same to Ricky. He went slowly this time around, long powerful moves of his hips meeting Ricky’s building both their orgasms back up. 

 

« Wait, wait. Please. »

« What is it, _princesa_ ? »

« I.. I want to see you. Please I want to see you. Please let me see you. I want to see your eyes, I want to see you love me, please. »

 

He didn’t notice the cloth falling away as Cristiano pulled on the knot. Cristiano kissed both lids and the water still leaking from underneath, going down his cheek and pecking his lips. « Of course little man ». He drowned in the melted chocolate of Ricky’s eyes, picking up the pace, the older man following suit with his own hips. 

 

He knew he’d found the right spot when Ricky shouted his name and put his restrains to the proof with his legs and arms begging for release. Cristiano came with two more pushes, molding himself down into Ricky, snuggling close to his heart. He kissed the skin beneath his lips, lost for words.

 

« One day, you’ll kill me. »

« Don’t fancy that really. Who would I have fun with then ? »

« Very funny, idiot. »

« Your idiot. »

« My idiot.. Now if my idiot would like to untie me before I become crazy.. I’d be grateful. »

 

Cristiano laughed and obliged, gathering Ricky in his arms a second later to pepper his face with little kisses. Ricky nuzzled into his cheek. 

 

« Thank you. »

« That was _37_ , sorry I forgot the paper. »

 

Cristiano just had enough time to restrain Ricky... with his own arm this time.

* * *

 

 

Ricky was sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by Cristiano’s family and all of their closest friends. He was 38 today. Looking around him, he realized how lucky he was, how grateful to be able to call all these wonderful people his own family. 

He was opening gifts after they’d eaten some cake and despite being a little tipsy, he insisted on thanking each and every one of his friend with a personalized short but thoughtful speech. He had received plane tickets to exotic resorts, always by two, and others to more family-friendly places, those always going by three, he wondered why. His eyes were constantly crinkled, a laugh always bubbling up his throat. 

 

Cristiano loved watching him from across the room. His gorgeous little man. All dark hair and sunny skin, deep voice and crinkled smile. The twinkle in his eyes.. like a white marshmallow in a sea of melted chocolate. He giggled lightly remembering their son doing the parallel that morning. 

 

«  _Cristianinho, anda cà ao papa._ »

«  _Sim_ ? »

« Time to give Ricky his present, remember ? »

« Do I get to call him _pai_ now ? » 

 

Cristiano didn’t say anything but followed his son, an A4 package under his arm. Ricky was done with all his gifts so he lifted his gaze to them and smiled wider. Oh how he loved his boys. Cristiano took the time to kiss his man and caress his cheek, breathing a « happy birthday » into his ear. He sat next to him and lifted Junior up onto his lap.

 

«  _Parabéns **pai**_ ! »

«  _Obrigado minha estrelinha_. »

«  _Toma, é para ti, **pai**_. »

 

Ricky took the wrapped pack from his son’s hands and froze. On his little hand, right there in plain sight was a big 38 painted in shiny gold. He felt the tears before he even had time to look at his man’s beaming face. He saw a nod and discarded the package to jump on both Cristianos, tackling them into a suffocating hug. His son finally called him dad. How ridiculous was that ? He couldn’t help but laugh out loud and it sounded awful with tears choking him at the same time but he couldn’t care. He’d been waiting for six years. He was Cristianinho’s pai, finally.

 

« Okay okay, little man. You still have something to open. »

«  _Paaaaaaaai.. não consigo respirar. Es pequenino mas pesado_. »

 

 

The whole room erupted in laughter, Ricky shaking his head and whipping his face. Embarrassing but he couldn’t care less. He ruffled Junior’s hair before focusing again on the gift. He tore the wrapping off, excited as a child. He was left shocked with a paper version of a famous online journal in his hands.

 

 

« You know I’m 38 today, right ? Not 39. »

« Well, pai, that’s 38 plus 1. »

« That’s right Cristianinho. Do you want to read what’s written on the magazine ? »

«  « _Fooootball st— star Cristiano Ronaldo_ \- that’s you papa - _comes out wi—with long time_ fried, no _friend_ , _Ricardo Regufe_  » . Oh.. isn’t that you pai ? Does that mean you’re getting married ? »

« Not yet little star.. but maybe one day ? »

 

Cristiano raised an eyebrow at an expressionless Ricky, laying a hand on his thigh. The air was tense, all breaths held in. Ricky ran his fingers on the cover of the magazine, tracing the little golden **39** in the top right corner. And then suddenly he jumped from his chair into Cristiano’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, sobs echoing against the walls. 

 

There were tears in everyone’s eyes, Dolores hiding her mouth behind the back of her hand. Ricky had never asked for anything, he’d been content with what he was given day by day. He’d never demand a coming out from Cristiano, had always gone with the wind, supporting his best friend and lover despite having to live hidden. Everyone in the room knew how important Cristiano’s decision was, how heavy it could be. The joy emanating from Ricky was overwhelming. 

 

« I think papa and pai need some kissy time, everyone ouuuuuut. »

 

And Junior started pushing everyone into the kitchen with his cousins help .. « to get some more cake » they said.

 

Ricky settled a hand on Cristiano’s face, thumb stroking his cheekbone like the most precious material he’d ever laid hands on. 

 

« I love you. _Amo-te Cristiano_. I love you so much. »

« You better because I’m not coming out on my own. »

« Think I can handle a year more in your company after all this time, huh ? »

« Hope so. »

 

Ricky kissed Cristiano, hard on the mouth, no words left to exchange except maybe breathy « I love yous » and « thank yous » against their lips.

 

 

 

Ricky was 38 today. He couldn’t wait to be **38 plus 1**.. and free.

 

 

 


End file.
